gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The FEAST Saga Mecha and Weapons
Here's a list of Mecha and Cyber Suits from the FEAST Saga games. Mechs are giant machines controlled by people. While the Cyber Suit is considered in this series a human sized mech. This series also mixes the two concepts: Super Robot and Real Robot. List is on the works. Mechs Part 1 - Ragnarök's Revolution Type-X Ragnarök (X means a number, from 0 to 4) Pilot: Sienna Travers At first, the Jack-of-all-Stats. It mainly comes as the average and balanced one, however, it will be later upgraded, but with a great cost, before Type-3, it counted solely in DNA and Blood absorption to be strong and synchronize with it, averted in the case of Type-4. After this, becomes a Offensive-Ranged Type. *Height: 55m (18' 0") *Stats (Type 0) **Power: ★★★ **Defense: ★★★ **Speed: ★★★ **Range: ★★★ **Durability: ★★★ *Type-4 **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★★★ **Speed: ★★★ **Range: ★★★★ **Durability: ★★★★ Rendez-Vous Pilot: Mildred Albain A Defensive powerhouse mech, is slower than usual, but compensates it with a great defense, it can throw, fight fist to fist, and even fly. This mech was made by Mildred herself, alongside some mechanics of the Rebellious Scientists Faction. *Height: 56m (18' 5") *Stats **Power: ★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★★ **Speed: ★★ **Range: ★ **Durability: ★★★★★ Golem Trident Pilot: Nathan "Jonathan" Travers (And Rose Belladonna as Co-pilot) A Grappler and close ranged in all its means, while having his trident, his range stat upgrades, like Mildred's mech, is focused in Defense and is durable, but unlike it, it rarely runs in battle. However, with the trident's power, his range seems to be a little better, also has long arms. *Height: 61m (20' 0") *Stats **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★★ **Speed: ★ **Range: ★(★★★ w/trident) **Durability: ★★★★★ Verde Bomb (Also known as VB: Do-Re-Mi) Pilot: Roger Masters and Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador. (Only Ameth in Part 2) A mech who relies in aereal combat, a has a enormous range and speed, but there's a few disadvantages, it incredibly lacks Power and Defense, and is a fragile speedster, while with Do-Re-Mi, an upgrade, it increases its durability with a special shield. It is also the smallest. *Height: 48m (15' 9") *Stats **Power: ★★ **Defense: ★★(★★★ w/Do-Re-Mi) **Speed: ★★★★★ **Range: ★★★★★ **Durability: ★★(★★★★★ w/Do-Re-Mi) Emperor's Trance Pilot: Aurelius Krüger Big mech whose combat involves greately in Speed and uses a scythe in battle representing his death motif, it can show a dark aura, making it special at other mechs. But it has one big disadvantage, he lacks defense, and can change its stats at random during the battle, with the cost of powers. *Height: 57m (18' 6") *Stats (Main) **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★ **Speed: Infinite **Range: ★★★★★ **Durability: ★★★★★ FEAST Comet Prototype Pilot: Ron Sampson The prototype of FEAST Comet, created secretely by traitors, interestingly, the duality motif of its two arms reflects light and darkness and fire and water/ice respectively, has two swords, red and green in color, making it a playing with color, its type is random. Since it can change stats during battle. *Height: 57m (18' 6") *Stats (Main) **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: ★★★★ **Range: ★★★★★ **Durability: ★★★ Type-Cosmos/Type-Chaos Ragnarök Pilots: Sienna Travers (Cosmos). Eliza Sampson (Chaos, Part 1), Blake Snider (Chaos, Part 2) The two final results of the long research made by Roger and his team before FEAST launched, and they're even considered the most powerful creations (before the comet even launched), in the world, capable to even destroying the humanity if these two are badly used. Cosmos is focused in the power and the range, while Chaos is more into the speed and defense. They also have auras. *Height: 70m (23' 0") Both *Stats (Cosmos) **Power: Infinite (Part 1) -> ★★★★★ (Part 2) **Defense: ★★★★★ (Part 1) -> ★★★★ (Part 2) **Speed: ★★★★ **Range: Infinite (Part 1) -> ★★★★ (Part 2) **Durability: ★★★★ (Part 1) -> Infinite (Part 2) *Stats (Chaos) **Power: ★★★★★ (Part 1) -> ★★★★ (Part 2) **Defense: ★★★★★ **Speed: Infinite (Part 1) -> ★★★★★ (Part 2) **Range: ★★★★★ (Part 1) -> ★★★★ (Part 2) **Durability: ★★★★ (Part 1) -> Infinite (Part 2) FEAST Comet The FEAST Comet is a monstrous, destructive and notorious by being the most powerful man made weapon in the series, not to mention that is created in a biological basis. Not to mention that the DNA is based on nine individuals, and take three forms. These three forms are based in: Embryo (Minima), Unborn (Extrema), Humanoid and Death (Maxima). It's stats are unknown. Part 2 - Divine the Intruder Sky Rider Pilot: Rock D. Snider The first antagonist mecha introduced in Part 2. A colossal powerhouse mech notable for having a gray aura, its colors are mainly black and dark blue. It has infinite power thanks to a special thing that all the Board of Directors members has. *Height: 80m (26' 3") -> 85,5m (28' 1") at final battle with Blake. *Stats **Power: ★★★★★ / Infinite **Defense: ★★★ **Speed: ★★★★ **Range: ★★★ **Durability: ★★★★★ Crimson Velvet Pilot: Alice von Stroheim A mech who focuses mainly in speed and is quick and agile. It jumps high and is quite the bruiser. And also has a variety of weapons. But there's someting special on it. Yet-to-be revealed secret that allows Alice to kill her enemies easily. *Height: 68,5m (22' 4") *Stats **Power: ★★★ **Defense: ★★ **Speed: ★★★★★ **Range: ★★★★ **Durability: ★★ Combat Glass Pilot: Shawn Grizel The "kid" version of The Beryl. It's the only mech aside of the aforementioned one who has crystal labeled parts, aside of, that, it lacks power, but has excellent capacities enough to be an average mech, but has hidden potential despite it's weakness. *Height: 67,1m (22' 0") *Stats **Power: ★ **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: ★★★★ **Range: ★★★ **Durability: ★★ The Beryl Pilot: Zelda Grizel A super mech with crystal labeled parts, has an excellent range and speed, but lacks power and durability, in comparision to others, it doesn't need swords to get excellent range. And also has a durable flying time. Created as a last-minute thing by Roger. (Unlocked after her battle) *Height: 71,2m (23' 4") *Stats **Power: ★★★ **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: ★★★★★ **Range: ★★★★ **Durability: ★★★ Alto Striker Pilot: Gavin Albain As the final boss of Path 3, Alto Striker possesses three phases that makes it a almost invincible mech, but however, he's almost focused in hand to hand battle. It's also an aereal mech if its only on Phase 2, he's almost an unbreakable wall and has a "chest blaster" as of Phase 3. (Unlocked after ending Path 3) *Height: 75,0m (24' 7") *Stats **Power: ★★★ **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: ★★★★★ **Range: ★★★★ **Durability: ★★★ Death Fantasy Pilot: Liam "Jazz" Milford Death Fantasy is a mech who combines short range, power and defense, making it a brutal powerhouse, albeit weaker than Sky Rider, can't fly but is known by breaking other mechs' defense and connecting good combos. Like all the Board of Directors members, it has infinite stats in one of the types. (Unlocked after her first fight) *Height: 70,7m (23' 3") *Stats **Power: ★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: ★★ **Range: ★ **Durability: ★★★★★ / Infinite Chariot Beast Pilot: Tristan Cruz/"Hiro"/D.J. Lethal Rebel Albeit being defenseless outside, it is actually one of the fastest mechs in the game, and also, has the most variety of weapons, among these, are suppossed to be vinyl disks, but in fact, they're made of painted metal. Like all the Board of Directors members, it has infinite stats in one of the types. (Unlocked after his first fight) *Height: 79,3m (26' 0") *Stats **Power: ★★★★ **Defense: ★★ **Speed: ★★★★★ / Infinite **Range: ★★★★ **Durability: ★★★★ Ultramarine Pilot: Eliza Sampson Ultramarine is a mech who heavily especialize in defense, but incredibly lacks range, It's bigger, faster and stronger, too. It's color resembles its name. And also the fact that the mech was kept hidden from the authorities is because it used to be a runaway mech. (Unlocked after Eliza's battle) *Height: 70,5m (23' 2") *Stats **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★★ **Speed: ★★★★★ **Range: ★★ **Durability: ★★★★ Amadeus Pilot: Wilhelm Krone Despite it's delicate appearance, Amadeus is a monster in battle, as one of the final bosses in the game, has incredible range and even has three of its five stats full. Has a tremendous amount of weaponry and even can fly. Like other mechs associated with the Board of Directors, has infinite in one of its stats. (Unlocked after his second battle) *Height: 82,3m (27' 0") *Stats **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: ★★★★★ **Range: ★★★★★ / Infinite **Durability: ★★★★ Malachite Pilot: None -> Adelard Albain (Since Path 6, Phase 5) A Dangerous Being who has no pilot, it is called a Runaway mech because it is out of control. It's color is related to its name. And also is the only new grappler and has wrestling moves, it appears more than six times in the game. But fought just one time. (Unlocked after Path 6 and can be used with any character.) *Height: 82,3m (27' 0") *Stats **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★★ **Speed: ★ **Range: ★ **Durability: ★★★★★ The Ruby Pilot: Black Rose Vivid Fantasy Pilot: ? Mr. President Pilot: A Wilhelm Krone look-a-like. More to come Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Category:Sonikku Aensland Cyber Suits To be made. Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Category:Sonikku Aensland